Runeterra High
by LolIPlayLeague
Summary: Runeterra High. The biggest school/university in Runeterra. Tell me if you want any characters I haven't put in yet into the story. There can be random people not from LOL. Like Marien who you will see in the story at some point.


Hello! This fanfiction was originally created by swagondang who is now too busy to write so now I have taken over the whole thing. Enjoy and here is the original Chapter 1.

**Chapter 1: Students at the Ready**

As new students Katarina, Akali, Varus and Yi walked through Runeterra High's gates they caught a few stares from some people in the grounds. The four could always hear someone whispering. _New Kids._ It was normal for there to be whispers about new kids. Whether they would be popular or become part of the isolated group. The four of them passed many sets of lockers and classrooms. After 10 minutes or walking around the campus, they found the administration room. They got what they needed from administration and were told to head to the principals office. They walked out of the room with no idea where the Principal's Office was.

Shen was a hard working student in class. He didn't care much about video games, relationships or sex. He cared more about his future and his studies. That is what he cared about. He was physically strong, was great at all subjects and was the most popular boy in his year. He hadn't noticed or cared about it at all. There would be girl sighing when he passed and he got many love letters stuffed into his locker. Tactics lesson had finished and he walked out politely saying thank you to their teacher. He walked down the marble floor of Runeterra High. _"Ah, the great campus of Runeterra High"_ he thought to himself. He went to open his locker to get his gym clothes. Immediately after he had undid the lock, out came the love letters sent from the many girls that adored him. Everyone but a few people turned to see what he would do. He stuffed them into a plastic bag and put them back in his locker. Many boys stared at him gobsmacked. He had gone from someone who was smart to someone popular within the space of an academic year. He had received so many love letters. Teemo muttered to Gnar, _"I would never have done that."_ Shen closed his locker and started making his way to Physical Education with Coach Mordekaiser. On his way to class when he saw four new students. They looked frustrated and lost. He approached them. "_Hi! My name is Shen!" _The four students looked relieved someone had noticed they were lost. "_Hi Shen! We were just wondering where the Principal's Office was!"_ said Akali. Katarina was somewhere behind the rest of them staring into one of her shiny metallic blades whilst Varus and Yi were just standing there letting Akali do all the talking. Shen was in awe of Akali. He started to actually fall in love with those beautiful emerald eyes. He told them to take the stairs to the top floor of the Admission Block and take the first left. It would be the first room. Akali thanked Shen. Shen said "_see you guys at lunch!"_

Shen made his way to the gym where he went to the changing rooms. He could see some girls peeking for a look at him on his way to the changing room. He was being stalked by so many girls. Finally, he reached the place where they couldn't go in. The changing rooms. He changed into a tank top and gym shorts, compulsory Physical Education uniform. A minute after he had exited from the changing rooms, the bell rang for class to start. Shen started thinking about how some girls actually skipped class to look at the boys during gym. It was like a fashion show to them. As Coach Mordekaiser came in, heblew his whistle. He said, _"Today we will be doing Dodgeball." _On one team was Shen, Garen, Darius, Talon and Ezreal. On the other was Xin Zhao, Jarvan, Teemo, Gnar and Braum. The game started and Gnar had stolen most of the balls. His team started throwing balls at rapid fire at Shen's team. Shen picked up a ball and lobbed it to the other side. It hit Xin Zhao. Jarvan then hit Talon. Shen and Garen then both threw balls at Teemo and Gnar who were arguing who should throw the ball. They were out. Braum heaved another 3 balls and lobbed them to the other side. Ezreal and Garen were out. It was going to be a dramatic 2 v 2. Darius made a feeble attempt to throw at Braum and then Jarvan but Braum had caught it after it bounced on the floor. Shen then took advantage of the distraction and then hit Braum with the ball. After that Darius threw the ball and it hit Jarvan. Shen's team had won. The bell rang, it was time for the next lesson. Summoner's Rift.

**1 Hour Later**

For the first time, Shen was actually waiting for class to end. He was waiting to see the beautiful girl again. He was called by the Principal to help the four around so they were moving to his class after lunch. The clock seemed to get bigger as an old Yordle started talking about Safety of Summoners Rift and his life story of being a shopkeeper. He started talking about his grandson Teemo who looked infuriated as his grandfather started saying embarrassing things about him. Even Gnar started laughing. Jinx was flinging paper bullets with a slingshot she had created with rubber bands. One hit Teemo. Teemo looked back and it looked like he was going to shout at Jinx. Suddenly the bell rang. Shen packed up in a hurry and ran to the canteen. He sat down and ate slowly. Darius and Ezreal sat down next to him. "_What's up Shen. We never see you smile."_ This in many cases was completely true. Shen never smiled. Just as Darius started chatting with Ezreal, Garen sat down at the table. "_Hey guys."_

At that moment, Akali, Katarina, Varus and Yi all sat down at the table. Talon looked in the direction of the table. He looked at Katarina. She was gorgeous. Slowly, he made his way to the table and sat down opposite Garen and next to Katarina. A blonde girl walked up and sat next to Shen. _Hey Shen! Mind if I sit here? _Shen replied yes. Shen joined in the conversation that Varus and Yi were having with the others. Only, Garen was not in it because he was staring at Katarina slightly. Talon noticed this and was infuriated. "_Shit, somebody else already likes Katarina."_

After a bit of small talk the blonde girl tried to hold Shen's hand and he shook it off. She asked _Shen, "Would you like to come over to my house tonight? We could have some fun!"_ Shen's face stayed the same. If had any emotion about this he had hidden it from everybody's view really well. He stayed calm and replied "_I am rather busy tonight, why not ask Darius?" _Akali noticed a hint of sadness in her face but whatever it was she quickly changed it._" It's fine another time perhaps."_ By the time the blonde girl had left, Akali was staring at Shen. Shen struck up a conversation with Akali. _"So what do you think you are going to do in the future?"_ Akali was shocked. Boys in her schools rarely asked this question. _"You first." _she said. Shen said he was going to become a champion and he was going to work hard in class. She liked the way Shen preferred to focus on his studies and his future than relationships and sex.

The blonde girl's name was Marien. She was the popular girl in the year group yet she was rejected a night with Shen. Was the new bitchy girl going to try steal Shen from her? It looked like it. She was trying to flirt with him at the very moment. Anger and jealousy got the better of Marien. The new girl would pay. Big time.


End file.
